


Fated Meetings (Old)

by Pacifist_Chara_101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Chara Needs a Hug, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Fate, Fate is Female, Fate is a sucker for sweets, Fate is aware of the readers, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Oc is Aware of Fourth wall, Oc is practically immortal, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added?, Starts in the Underground, fourth wall?, undertale spoilers?, what fourth wall?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifist_Chara_101/pseuds/Pacifist_Chara_101
Summary: (Currently being reworked, thank you for your patience.)(Sorta. You'll see what I mean hopefully.)----------------------------------The newly fallen observed the room, noticing the single flower in the center of the room. It didn't take long until she noticed a small detail about the flower.“WOOOAH! You have a face!” The Newly Fallen One laughed as the flower retreated a small distance, disappearing and reappearing from underground.“H-Howdy! I’m flowey. Flowey the flower.”“Nice to meet ya! I’m Fate.”





	1. NAME THE FALLEN... HUMAN?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There! The next chapter is longer I promise.

Fate slowly came to, groaning at the ache in her body. She seemed to glare at the hole she fell into, it seeming tiny from that distance despite it being huge. Fate pouted as she looked down at herself.

 

The bites opened again, dark maroon blood seeped into already blood stained clothing. Her sweater had seen better days, but wasn’t damaged more than it already had been. The sleeve that was ripped off was soaking in the blood from the bite placed there. Her shorts were the same as always, though they had gotten dirty from the fall. She had both boots, so she checked the bandages wrapped on her legs, frowning as she noticed the growing blood stain in the yellowing cloth.

 

She quickly checked the bandages on her face, smiling as they had not moved. She was thankful it stayed wrapped over the top of her face completely, it had been a pain to do the first time.

 

“Well then, it’s time to explore.” She pushed herself up from the dusty ground, smiling as she noticed the single red colored buttercup.

 

“Sorry for intruding. Rest in peace.” Fate knew a grave when she saw one.

 

“Now then!” Fate marched forward, absentmindedly acknowledging the intent tugging on her senses coming from the grave.

 

She looked around, taking in the purple walls. It seemed to be some kind of ruins, long pillars chipping over time. She looked forward as she entered a room of sorts. In the middle of the floor was a patch of grass with a single yellow flower. She approached, tilting her head as she noticed it had a face. She seemed to appear right in it’s face just as it was going to speak, causing it to flinch back.

 

“WOOOAH! You have a face!” Fate laughed as the flower retreated a small distance, disappearing and reappearing from underground.

 

“H-Howdy! I’m flowey. Flowey the flower.”

 

“Nice to meet ya! I’m Fate.”


	2. It must have been FATE!

 

 

“Man you guys missed _a lot_ ,” Fate turned her head towards you, “Let’s recap.”

 

Flowey turned out to be bad, and tried to ‘eat my soul’. My soul is a weird Blue-Violet color and Flowey made a weird face at it. We ‘fought’, he attacked while I kept dodging, then Goat Mom came to the rescue like WHOOSH! Flowey went flying, and Goat Mom gave me a _tu- **Toriel**_ of the puzzles here. I made friends with some frogs and a shy bug ran from me. I met a ghost, he showed me his hat. It was **_awesome_**. Then I met up with Toriel, she panicked and tried to heal me. No more bleeding! The bites were closed but still there. She took me home, revealed that a pie was being made, and showed me my new room.

 

“Now you’re caught up. Where did you even go anyway?” Fate made a face.

 

“My child? Who are you talking to?” Toriel asked poking her head into the room, pie in hand.

 

“Goat Mom! Is that the pie?” Fate cheered, hugging Toriel around the waist.

 

“Hehe, It is! Would you like to come eat it with me at the table?” Fate grinned, nodding quickly making Toriel laugh.

 

Fate followed behind Toriel, humming her [tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35CHhvJvoxE). It helped her stay focused on reality, it controlled the persistent tug on her psyche. It was _dangerous_ to listen to it.

 

“What a lovely tune! May I ask what it is?” Toriel smiled curiously as she placed a plate of pie in front of Fate.

 

“I dunno! Just know it.” Fate grinned, shoving a bite of pie in her mouth.

 

“Hm… Well it is very lovely.” Toriel smiled kindly.

 

“Thank you, the pie was great!” Fate sighed as she at the last bite.

 

She couldn’t remember being this full. It was hard for her to remember to eat, and even then it wasn’t the best methods of food. Having something fresh was definitely satisfying.

 

Toriel beamed at the praise. Goat Mom took the plates to the kitchen, insisting that Fate should go rest, seeing at it was apparently late. Fate complied, understanding that the Goat Mom would not take no for an answer. Fate shuffled to her room and threw herself on the bed.

 

“This. This is the best.” Fate seemed to melt into the soft blankets.

 

“ _You_ would too if you were me.” Fate grumbled, grimacing at the feeling of old bandages.

 

“I should really find some new ones…” Fate reluctantly pushed herself up and off the bed.

 

She shuffled into the hall, opening the door to the bathroom Toriel had shown her earlier. She shut the door behind her and began her search. She looked through the cabinet feeling triumphant as she pulled out a first aid kit. Maybe she should ask Toriel if it was okay to use it.

 

“Nah, it will be alright. I’ll replace them later.” Fate opened the kit.

 

Fate began unwrapping the old yellowing bandages, frowning at the gaping wounds that were revealed. The skin was a dark black and while the wound didn’t bleed often it still looked unhealthy. The wound was a large tear with a chunk of muscle seemingly ripped out.

Fate had no clue where she had gotten it nor did she know where the bites came from either. She just remembered waking up to a strange house with blood everywhere. Once she got outside she found out about the Walkers and put the pieces together. But the matter of her being sentient and not craving human meat, well that was a different story entirely. Dr. Montford had some theories, but there was no way to prove it.

 

“That’s not good.” Fate frowned at the rotting glob of deteriorating muscle that fell from what was left of her left calf.

 

“Well shit! _**That’s fucking great**_! I really need to get back to the surface.” Fate grumbled as she wrapped her wounds tightly.

 

She hadn’t expected the deterioration process to act up so soon. She angrily unwrapped the bandages around the top of her face. Her reflection glared back her g-

 

“That's none of your business. Stalker much?” She frowned, replacing the old bandages.

 

“My child? Are you in here?” Toriel knocked gently, voice worried.

 

“Yeah, come on in.” Fate said after quickly disposing the rotting flesh in her inventory.

 

“Are you alright? Oh, I see you replaced the old bandages already. It seems that you are one step ahead of me My Child. I was just about to offer.” Toriel smiled before it turned into a soft frown.

 

“I will go get you some clean clothing to wear as I clean your own, if that is fine with you?” Fate seemed surprised at the offer.

 

“Uh, sure Toriel. Thanks!” Fate’s mood seemed to do a 180.

 

Though that _rotting issue_ is **_very_** much on her mind.

 

 


	3. FRISKY FATE

 

 

“Welcome back.” Fate greeted, looking up from the book in her hand.

 

She had been reading a book on her bed, having planned to leave in the morning. Sleep was a useless effort for Fate so she snagged a book from Toriel’s bookshelf. She calmly flipped the page while looking back down at it.

 

“So, where _do_ you go? You just kinda left.” Fate shrugged, scanning the book’s content.

 

“Oh well. Doesn’t matter. What _does_ matter however, is the strange feeling of _**foreboding**_ I’m picking up.” Fate closed the book with a soft snap.

 

“Half of me is hoping it’s a walker, but on the other hand the monsters here would be in danger…” Fate groaned in annoyance.

 

“You’re no help. _Ugh_ …” Fate pushed herself to her feet, shuffling to the door.

 

Fate had taken her boots off before laying down, so she quietly padded out of the cozy little home. She calmly walked through the tunnels, wishing for her trusty weapon. Oh how she missed the spiked bat.

 

She toyed with the knife she had nabbed from the kitchen, liking the shine of polished metal. She _dared_ Flowey to show up. ** _Fucking dared_**.

 

“Hm?” She came across the room she first woke up in, laying in the flowers seemed to be a child.

 

She crouched by the kid’s head, leaning over them to look at their face. She frowned at the sign of no infection, pity.

 

“Shut up.” Fate grumbled, shaking the kid awake.

 

“Mm.. W-what?” The kid mumbled, before scrambling away from Fate.

 

“Hey, Kiddo.” Fate held up her hand in greeting.

 

The kid froze, and Fate followed their gaze to the knife in her hand. She tilted her head at the slight flash of red in their brown eyes. Fate willed it into her inventory, making the kid snap out of it.

 

“What’s your name, Kid? I’m Fate.” They seemed to relax.

 

“F-Frisk. _~~**Chara**~~_.” Their voice had a faint echo, like something else had tried to come out.

 

“Nice to meet ya. But it’s late, come on.” Fate stood, holding out a hand.

 

Frisk seemed hesitant but took it, surprised by the strong yet gentle grip. Fate grinned, pulling them up on her back. She laughed as Frisk let out a surprised squeak. Fate set a brisk pace, intent on getting back to the house.

 

When they got back, Fate snuck back to her room. She closed the door and sighed in relief as Toriel hadn’t been woken up. She dropped Frisk on the bed, grinning as they bounced while giggling.

 

“Catch some Zs Frisk. I’ll wake you up in the morning, Kay?” They nodded, kicked their boots off and promptly fell asleep.

 

Fate chuckled quietly as she sat on the foot of the bed. She leaned against the wall, and sighed. She looked Frisk over, finding herself smiling. Oh dear. She was attached already.

 

“Oh dear? What do you mean ‘ _Oh dear_ ’?” Fate pouted in annoyance.

 

Nothing. Nothing at all.

 

“Yeah right.” Fate rolled her eyes, before closing them.

 

She managed to drift into a light sleep as Frisk curled around her waist.

 

 


	4. CAN I KEEP THEM? PLEASE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate seems a bit... Off.

 

 

When Fate woke up it was to the sound of Goat Mom in the kitchen. The faint clatters made Fate feel nostalgia but the memory slipped through her fingers like always. She could just barely make out the silhouette of a person but it was useless. She sighed, jumping slightly as she felt a movement on the bed. She relaxed when it was just Frisk starting to wake up.

 

“Man! This morning’s starting out _just great_.” Fate moaned, rolling off the bed with a solid thump.

 

Frisk startled at the noise, now fully awake. Fate looked up at their face as they peeked over the edge.

 

“Hello smol child.” She greeted pushing herself up quickly, and barely missed colliding with Frisk’s head.

 

“G-Good morning… Are you okay?” Fate shot them a double thumbs up and a grin.

 

“Yup. Now! Let us go on a journey. FOR FOOD!” Frisk’s eyes brightened.

 

Fate threw them on her back, making them giggle in delight as she zoomed out the door. Frisk squealed as Fate quickly cut the corner and ran in the hall.

 

“ ** _GOAT MOM_**!” There was a loud clatter before Toriel quickly exited the kitchen, looking for the reason Fate had yelled.

 

“What?! What is the matter? Oh!” Toriel gasped, noticing the still giggling Frisk.

 

“I found them last night! Can we keep them? _Please_? I **_promise_** I’ll take care of them.” Fate held Frisk to her chest, petting their hair with a pout.

 

“My Child they are not a pet!” Toriel smiled in amusement before introducing herself to Frisk.

 

“Hello, My Child. I am Toriel, the caretaker of the RUINS. Welcome to your new home.” Frisk beamed, completely fallen for Goat Mom’s mom aura.

 

Fate grinned as the two got along, Toriel seemed to adopt Frisk on the spot. While they talked Fate had slipped from the room, a smile on her face. She looked down at her clothes with a small pout. The simple grey shirt and shorts given to her was too bland for her tastes. Fate wondered if there was something else she could wear in the wardrobe. She crossed her room, taking a beeline to it.

 

“I guess this is Frisk’s room too now. Roomies! Anyway, I wonder if Narnia is in here? Wouldn’t doubt it.” Fate skimmed through the contents, looking for something she could wear.

 

She laughed triumphantly as she pulled out a pastel green sweater. She looked around some more but only found a striped bandanna she could use to cover the bite on her neck instead of using her uneven hair. Toriel had offered to cut her hair when she delivered the clothes so this will be useful.

 

“Fate?” She almost smacked her head on the door, startled by Frisk’s sudden appearance.

 

“What’s up Frisko?” She asked, quickly tying the fabric around her neck.

 

“I… I want to leave the RUINS…” Frisk admitted quietly.

 

“Oh? Mind me asking why kiddo?” Fate held her arms out, letting Frisk fall into them.

 

“I have a… feeling? A feeling that I have to **_continue_** …” They trailed off.

 

Fate hummed, picking the kid up and quickly spun in circles. Frisk shrieked before laughing. Fate tossed them on the bed carefully.

 

“Don’t worry Frisk, I’m here to help ya. We’ll ask Goat Momma after I get my hair cut. Sound good to you?” Fate grinned.

 

Frisk nodded with a determined look. Fate decided that she liked that look, it suited them. The two of them met back up with Toriel who had been setting the table.

 

Toriel seemed ecstatic about cutting Fate’s hair. It reminded her of a citizen in the safe zone on the surface. Her name was Rimmi and she was a barber in city A, the best of the best. She always loved to mess with Fate’s hair for some reason, most likely the fast growth rate.

 

Fate’s head felt lighter, her once mid-back length hair was now just below her chin. It was styled as a bob and Fate deemed it her new style. Toriel seemed happy she liked it so much, but there was a faint sadness in her eyes. Fate wondered if it had anything to do with the grave.

 

Toriel allowed them to go explore the RUINS for a while, so they slipped their shoes on and left. Fate watched as Frisk befriended everyone, a smile on her face steadily growing. Fate wondered if Frisk remembered the surface, but when asked Frisk shook their head. It seemed that they may have hit their head hard when they landed. They could only remember their name and that they had been running. Fate ruffled their hair cheering them up, making the frown turn into a grin.

 

Fate was glad they didn’t remember the surface.

 

_**It wasn’t the best thing to remember...** _

 

 


	5. Well... Serious talk anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm...

 

 

“ _ **Well shit** **!**_ ” Fate yelled, dropping to the floor to avoid a big ball of fire.

 

Fate rolled out of the way quickly, Toriel wasn’t taking it easy on her. All she wanted to do was _continue_. She had six more days or she was going to be a risk to everyone’s safety. But **noooo**. Goat Mom decided to test her abilities! Fate caught a glimpse of Frisk scrambling to dodge, the poor kid looked like they were crying. Fate was breathing harshly as she stood. It was finally her turn again.

 

“Can you just _listen to me?!_ ” Toriel seemed to flinch at the question thrown at her.

 

“My Chi-”

 

“No! I’m talking now. Really, this entire situation could have been avoided!”

 

Toriel seemed dumbfounded, staying silent. Fate groaned as she fell to the floor, sitting down. Man, Toriel was tough! Even a Reaper couldn’t make Fate this out of breath. Frisk carefully hid behind her, tears in the corners of their eyes but they held a determined face.

 

“I-I apologize… I just…” Toriel looked unsure, frowning as Frisk hid.

 

“Can we go talk? I’ll tell you why I really need to continue, it’s important despite the danger you said about before.” Fate pushed herself up, catching her second wind.

 

“Yes. Let us go back upstairs.” Toriel looked as though she was struck when Frisk shuffled back from her.

 

“Relax kiddo. It’s fine now.” Fate nudged them to go first.

 

The trio calmly sat at the table, a tense silence surrounding them. Fate leaned back in their chair with a sigh, twitching at the pinch of her slightly singed skin. Toriel was looking at them with a calm patience, waiting for her explanation.

 

“Okay! _Jeez, so impatient._ ” Fate muttered, getting weird looks.

 

“Okay, So the surface isn’t the best place at the moment. Hasn’t been for around six years? Seven? I dunno, time isn’t a concept I’m very great at.”

 

Fate sighed as she untied the bandanna from her neck. She let the slightly stained fabric fall to her lap, revealing the bite mark on the left side of her neck. The wound had opened again from the strain on it as she was dodging. The deep indents in her skin were covered in blood, new and old. She continued, ignoring the horrified looks she was given.

 

“On the surface, it is a matter of **survival**. Human’s fight to live another day, though a lot don’t stand a chance against the Walkers, not even mentioning the mutated ones.” Fate frowned at the thought.

 

“W-What are Walkers?” Frisk hesitated before they asked.

 

“Infected humans that are no longer human. They are creatures that aim to kill or infect anything living. They killed _billions_ of humans over the years, some were infected while others were torn apart for food.” Frisk looked horrified.

 

Fate’s face was completely blank, she was numb to it by now. Toriel seemed to be crying with a haunted look on her face.

 

“Then there’s the mutated ones. These ones kill for the sake of killing. Non-infected humans were relocated to the Safe Zone. The zone is compiled of four big cities that were quarantined in the very beginnings of when the infection began to spread. The cities are fortified with large walls, along with guards that keep watch. The leaders of the Zone created a ranking system for the infected. A way to help prevent anymore deaths.” Fate leaned back, looking at the ceiling with a thoughtful look.

 

“A ranking system?” If it were possible Toriel would have turned pale at the thought.

 

“Yeah, Walkers are the least of your problems up there. There are ten ranks, one being the easiest while ten ranked infected are the ones to be avoided at **_all_ ** costs.”

 

“How do humans g-get infected?” Frisk asked, dread filling their soul.

 

“Through these.” Fate motioned to the bite on her neck, and unwrapped the bandages wrapped around her right arm letting the other bite become visible.

 

Toriel and Frisk gave horrified gasps, tears now freely flowing. Fate hated the way they looked at her, everyone gave her that look. They looked at her with fear and pity, she **hated it so much**.

 

“I’m _not_ an infected.” Her tone was blunt with a slight edge to it.

 

“But-”

 

“I’m still aware of my humanity, _thank you_. I’m not like those mindless creatures. Don’t know why but I’m not. Normally the infected are attracted to the smell of fresh blood. They like the smell and taste. I, on the other hand, loath it. The stuff is _nasty_.” Fate made a face at the thought.

 

“So what are you then?”

 

“Something else. Not a Walker but not Human either. I do however need flesh to sustain my body and my sanity.”

 

“I thought you said-” Fate waved her hand dismissively.

 

“I don’t eat humans.”

 

“Then what do you mean, My Child?”

 

“ **I eat the Infected**.”

 

 

 


	6. ONWARDS!

 

 

Fate sighed, letting them have a moment to come to terms with what she had just told them. Everyone acted this way, she was used to it. She raised her hand with a bored face, waiting to be called on so she could speak. The two had finally quieted down, and Fate let Toriel fuss over her wounds.

 

“I eat the infected because I need to. If I don’t for a certain amount of time I start to lose the little sanity I have.” Fate explained, sighing as her skin was fixed with the tingly warmth of Toriel’s healing magic.

 

“Can you explain?” Toriel asked, carefully mending the wounds.

 

“I eat to **live**. If I go so long without eating it, a thing I call the Deterioration Process comes into effect. My body will slowly begin to fall apart, rotting from the inside out. This part of the process is slow, however there is a more immediate effect.” Fate sighed, _painfully_ aware of the time she had left.

 

“If I don’t eat the flesh in the span of a week, my sanity will slip until it is nonexistent. I lose control, and black out until I am able to eat the amount needed to recover.”

 

Frisk seemed to connect the dots, looking troubled.

 

“T-The process a-already **began** … Hasn’t it?” Fate shot them double finger guns with a grin.

 

“Exactly right Frisko. I got six days before ** _I lose my shit_**.”

 

Toriel seemed to disapprove the bad language but let it slide, coming to terms with the information she learned. Fate leaned away nervously as Toriel gave her that protective Mom Look.

 

“ _You know **exactly** what I mean_.” Fate mumbled under her breath, looking at you with a low key plead for assistance.

 

“My child, I understand your reason for wishing to continue. I will allow it, seeing as you can handle yourself well. All that I ask of you is to check in with me. A call every day, at anytime you call, I will answer. But before I send you on your way, I wish to give you some things to assist you in your journey.” Toriel stood up, pulling Fate up into her arms in a warm hug.

 

“Okedoke. That’s the least I can do for you Goat Momma.” Fate smiled, hugging her back.

 

“Can I go with Fate?” Frisk asked, fidgeting slightly.

 

“My Child-”

 

“I’ll protect Frisko. If you will allow it that is, seeing as you are our Goat Momma.” Fate shot a sly grin at Frisk.

 

“I-...” Toriel sighed, with a small smile. “I guess you may go along with her. Now come, you will need some supplies for your journey.”

 

Toriel led them to their room, and dug around in the wardrobe. She carefully pulled out a warm looking sweater that looked like it would fit Frisk. It was a soft lime green with a single pale yellow stripe running around the torso. With the sweater was a pair of brown tights and blue shorts.

 

Toriel seemed fond of the sweater, her gaze held many emotions that passed too quick to be classified. She helped Frisk get dressed, tearing up as they were fully clothed. Toriel then turned back to the wardrobe, pulling out very familiar fabric.

 

Fate’s eyes lit up at the sight of her clothes, cleaned and repaired like Toriel had said. She squealed, stripping _then and there._ She didn’t care that Toriel scolded her with an embarrassed tone. All she cared about was that her beloved outfit was back!

 

She was also given a drawstring bag with items placed inside. Toriel had given them each a jacket, and boots to wear. She also gave Fate a pouch filled with golden coins, her first aid kit that had been restocked, pie for the road, and a silver old yet delicate looking key.

 

“This key is for the doors leading to the RUINS. You are always welcome to return to your **home**.” Toriel had seen them off with tears in her eyes.

 

Frisk and Fate watched as she went back up the stairs. They looked at each other with a small smile. They squared their shoulders, preparing themselves for the journey ahead.

 

_It was time to Continue…_

 

**It was exploration time!**

 

 

 


End file.
